Chri$ Ca$h
| birth_place = Orlando, Florida | death_date = | death_place = Glassboro, New Jersey | resides = | billed = | trainer = CZW Wrestling Academy | debut = September 8, 2001 | retired = }} Christopher J. Bauman, Jr. (July 13, 1982 – August 18, 2005) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Chri$ Ca$h. Bauman wrestled in many independent promotions, but is known for his time in Combat Zone Wrestling, where he was a former CZW World Tag Team Champion. On August 18, 2005, Bauman was killed in a motorcycle accident. Professional wrestling career 2001 Bauman began working for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) in 2001, after being trained at their training academy by Jon Dahmer. He made his debut, as "Chri$ Ca$h", at September Slam on September 8, 2001, in a three-way dance with GQ and Ian Knoxx, which Knoxx won. At They Said It Couldn't Be Done... Again on September 22, the three wrestlers were involved in a rematch, which Ca$h won. In another rematch a week later at Enough is Enough, GQ won. At And Justice For All in October, Ca$h teamed with GQ to defeat Knoxx and Chris Stylez in a tag team match. He began regularly teaming with GQ as "The New School", including an appearance at Cage of Death III when they competed in a three-way tag team match, which also included Knoxx and Stylez, and was won by VD (Jon Dahmer and Eddie Valentine). 2002 The start of 2002, however, saw Ca$h and GQ engage in a scripted rivalry, trading victories. Their third match at Out With Old In With The New in March went to a no contest, and afterwards, neither Ca$h nor GQ appeared for CZW for over four months. When they returned on July 13 at Deja Vu, it was as a team, defeating the teams of VD, Ian Knoxx and A.J. Styles, and Hurricane Kid and Towel Boy to earn a match for the CZW World Tag Team Championship later that night, which they lost to the defending champions, H8 Club. They continued teaming over the next few months, facing teams including Sonjay Dutt and Derek Frazier, The Backseat Boyz, and the Softcore Connection. On September 28 at '' Sanctioned in Blood'', Ca$h defeated Ruckus and Sonjay Dutt in a ladder match. This signalled Ca$h's first major foray into singles competition, taking on Ruckus, Dutt and Jody Fleisch in both singles and three-way matches. At the end of 2002, Ca$h won the CZW award for finishing move of the year. Death Bauman died in a motorcycle accident near his home in New Jersey on August 18, 2005, at the age of 23. He was on the motorbike on Ellis Street in Glassboro, New Jersey with his cousin, Jeremy Bauman, who was driving, when a Ford Taurus turned in front of them from the adjoining Higgins Drive. The motorbike hit the car on the driver's side, and both Bauman and his cousin were thrown off, and died at the scene. The driver of the car later died en route to the hospital. Bauman's memory was commemorated on September 10, 2005 at the ECW Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Combat Zone Wrestling owner John Zandig announced to close the show that they had raised $5,000 for the family. The Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Show has since become an annual event. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Cash Flow'' (Inverted Death Valley driver) *'Signature moves' **Bionic elbow **Hurricanrana **Spingboard leg drop *'Entrance themes' **"Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Sexxxy Eddy, Nate Webb and J.C. Bailey 1Ca$h defended the title with either Eddy, Webb or Bailey under the Freebird Rule. External links * Profile * Online World of Wrestling profile * WrestleView obituary * Accelerator bio Category:1982 births Category:2005 deaths Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers